Role Reversal
by oftenadrift
Summary: A submissive Lord Sesshomaru? What in the world is Kagome going to do? An experimental walk on the OOC side with a twist. Reviewers say it's "addicting" and "positively sinful in the most delicious way"... Come have your say...
1. Chapter 1

**I've grown a bit tired of submissive Kagome and the cliche big, strong males that tend to flock around her oozing testosterone. So here's an idea, what if Sesshomaru wasn't 100 per cent dog demon, what if there was a part of him that knew exactly what a female craved, even if they didn't know it themselves. What if Kagome really enjoyed subduing males? Everyone has their little kinks right? Let me know if you think I should continue this little experiment in role reversal.**

A muffled thump followed by a string of curses broke the silence of the evening.

"Oy, worthless bitch…" Inuyasha yelped as he felt the rosary beads hold his neck down with a bit more force. Struggling in the miniature crater the angry priestess had placed him in he snarled again.

Kagome stared down at the prostrate hanyou before her, clenching and unclenching her fist. She came as close to snarling back as possible as she examined her bruised wrist. "You can't keep me from doing what I want Inu-baka! Oswari!"

The crater deepened. Kagome was furious. She put up with Inuyasha making mooneyes at his precious Kiklyo for the past two weeks only to be grabbed and denied a simple plea. She didn't want the clay pot joining them, but she'd acquiesced when he demanded she join their group in hunting for the last few shards.

Kagome had tried to be the bigger person; she'd held her tongue even though she was now sleeping with one eye open. How that idiot could refuse to let her go home for a few short hours to retrieve some much needed feminine supplies was beyond her. He was a selfish, childish, prat, without an ounce of self-preservation or consideration in his body.

"I will be going home to get what I need and you will not follow. Oswari, oswari, oswari!"

Miroku and Sango looked on both with half-formed grins on their faces. Shippo was perched half way up a tree peeking out from behind some well-placed leaves. Kikyo stared blankly at the fire as if nothing out of the ordinary were occurring.

Kagome grabbed her supplies and stomped away from the fire lit area of their camp, Kirara hot on her heels. She knew she shouldn't be quite so pissed, but damn it, this was not a good time of the month to be manhandled by an obstinate hanyou. Especially one who made it perfectly clear that she was nothing more than a tool.

'Oy, shard-detector where do you think you're going!' 'Bitch, make me some dinner' 'Wench, you'll do what I say' 'You're nothing but a worthless copy'

Inuyasha's voice echoed in her head. Breathing deeply she massaged her temples as she walked towards the well. It was a good two-hour walk from where they were camped, but she didn't care. Kirara would make the trip much shorter if she wanted. But right now she just wanted to walk. She needed to relax before she had an aneurism, or went back and broke the idiot's spine.

Three years of traveling with Inuyasha had effectively killed her one time infatuation with the mutt. She'd grown up and refused to play second fiddle to a soul-eating ghoul. Especially not to some arrogant dog, who felt it was his duty to guilt her into completing a cursed jewel all while trying to hack at her self-esteem. She knew it was her duty to complete the Shinkon-no-tama and she accepted it. She would finish it. She would not put up with his crap or anyone else's.

As she moved through the woods, her steps heavy and eyes narrowed, she emphatically decided that she needed to make some big changes in her life. Well, as much is she could change while being dragged through feudal Japan.

"God damn it…" Kagome went down with a harsh thud, her right ankle twisting painfully in the rabbit hole she had unwittingly stepped into. "Ow… just what I need…" She tugged on her leg trying to remove it from the hole, but it felt like a root, or at least she hoped it was a root, had wrapped itself around her foot.

Kirara mewed, butting her head up against Kagome's hand.

"I'm stuck…" Kagome grimaced as she tugged to hard and she saw spots of light dance in front of her eyes. Maybe her ankle was broken. "Kirara, I need you to go get some help…" The fire cat mewed before turning and racing off into the direction the pair had come.

Kagome moaned as she felt her stomach heave with her attempted movement. Ok, moving was not such a good idea. Her ankle had to be broken. Now, her entire leg was pulsing with pain as she struggled to find a comfortable position on the rough ground. "This night couldn't get any worse…" Mentally wincing at her muttered statement, Kagome leaned back on her elbows and hoped that the gods would be lenient and ignore the karmic bulls eye she had just painted on herself.

A nearby bush rustled and Kagome went stiff, eyeing the barely illuminated woods around her, realizing just how alone she was and how dark it seemed. Ok, perhaps stomping off had not been a good idea.

A different bush swayed just inside her peripheral vision and she whipped her gaze in that direction. "Hello? Inuyasha?"

Her throat went dry as a silver haired demon stepped out from the woods, one that certainly wasn't the loud-mouthed hanyou she'd left in the dirt less than half an hour ago. The gods were truly malicious.

"Miko…" Golden eyes seemed to glow in the dim light as the tall demon approached the trapped priestess. Sesshomaru titled his head slightly, his long silver hair falling in a gentle stream as he breathed deep of the intoxicating scent he'd be tracking for the past day.

Startling the girl he dropped to his knees near her foot, and clawed at the ground until it released her ankle. Slicing through the root that held her he proceeded to brush her foot off with his clawed hands before removing her shoe and sock and probing along the surface of her bare skin.

Kagome, eyes-wide and fairly certain she'd hit her head on her way down, yelped when he touched a tender part of her skin. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Her voice was strained, her mind partly hazy with pain and a good dose of disbelief.

Sesshomaru held her petite foot in his large palm and felt carefully along the bones. "It appears you have broken your ankle."

Kagome was waiting for the part of his speech that involved 'Die Inuyasha Die', not the, bowing of his head and a soft "Allow this Sesshomaru to assist you", that resulted in her being picked up bridal style in the demon's arms.

"Um, I am sure Inuyasha will be a long shortly… I don't want to be a burden."

Kagome was proud of herself; she didn't sound half as shell-shocked as she was. Though she did eep when the demon lord took to the sky, ignoring her comment and not so subtly nosing her hair as he did so. "So… " Kagome murmured, her vision fading in and out with the flashes of pain that flickered up her leg.

Sesshomaru noted when the girl passed out in his arms. Her delicious scent swirled around his nose.

Kagome awoke to the lush feeling of being surrounded by rich silk and fur. Cautiously cracking an eye open she took in the huge pallet she was tucked into. The room seemed to be a massive cavern, without end in sight. Tapestries hung from the walls and torches flickered in the distance. Propping herself up, she realized that her foot had been wrapped and elevated on a pillow. The silks of the bedding were in shades of blues, with white furs piled high.

Smoothing her hands over the soft fur draped across her lap she groaned. "Hello?" Her voice seemed to echo in the room.

To her surprise Sesshomaru seemed to appear from nowhere. He ended up beside her on the pallet, his amber eyes shimmering in the half-light of the cavern. His voice had a deep sultry quality to it "How do you feel?"

Kagome gulped. "Very well thank you. Um, where is here…?"

"You're in a secluded system of caverns near my ancestral home. It is quite safe I assure you." Sesshomaru laid next to her and rested his head against her stomach bringing his nose close to her lower half. Nuzzling her stomach he emitted a sound very much like a husky purr.

Kagome could swear she heard the music from the Twilight Zone playing. Maybe she was still unconscious and this was some whacked out dream?

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama, not that I am not grateful for your help, but uh, I really should be getting back to my friends." Kagome waved her hands in the air emphasizing her words. Unsure of where to put them after the motion, she fought the temptation to touch the silky strands of silver hair that were spread over her stomach.

"Please, there is no need to be so formal…unless of course it pleases you."

Kagome almost jumped a foot in the air when she felt Sesshomaru push up her shirt and slowly lick her stomach. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Kagome was near hyperventilating at this point. That's it, Inuyasha had driven her insane, and it was official. Not thinking, she slapped at the demon lord's head and hissed at him, "Get off…"

He froze and so did she. Kagome saw her life flash before her eyes, and realized that perhaps, that wasn't such a good plan. She wondered if being melted by poison, or clawed in half was more painful.

Sesshomaru slipped from her reach and bowed low to the ground, his face nearly touching the pallet. Kagome's blinked owlishly.

"My apologies mistress. That was unacceptable of me."

"Who are you and what happened to the real Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru is unsure of your question." His voice was somewhat muffled as he hadn't moved from his bowed position on the pallet.

"Sit up I can barely hear you." Kagome fidgeted with the blanket as he sat up on his knees beside her, his hands resting at his sides. His head was still bowed, his eyes focused on the spot in front of him.

This was really freaking her out. He was acting so submissive. Nibbling on her lower lip, she shoved her nervousness deep down inside and accepted that she had clearly been sucked into some alternate reality, there was no other explanation. Her voice was a lot steadier than she'd thought possible as she said, "Look at me…"

Sesshomaru met her gaze, no hint of anger in his eyes.

Kagome studied the Taiyouki. He looked the same as the one she saw trying to kill his half-brother, and occasionally her. His face was stunning, almost painfully beautiful to look upon. His features were masculine, but undeniably delicate and were highlighted by the markings of his heritage. His usual armor was missing and he was wearing a simple black kimono. Kagome struggled into a cross-legged position, ignoring the twinge of discomfort from her ankle. "Sesshomaru…I'm going to ask you some questions ok…"

"Of course mistress."

"Who are you?"

He tilted his head and looked at her curiously. "Before, I was Sesshomaru Tashio, Lord of the Western Lands. Now I am who pleases you."

Kagome beat down the feeling of panic that was trying to choke her. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You were injured… and I wish to serve you." Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to burn when he leaned closer to her.

"Um…. Serve me?"

"Yes… my heritage gives me the ability to sense what my future mate most desires and deliver it. You require someone to serve you, to obey you, to protect you, to provide for you. You desire dominance, and this Sesshomaru is yours to mold as you wish."

Kagome fanned herself with a hand. Ok, so she went and fell into an erotic alternate reality. This was crazy, and she was certainly no dominatrix. I mean, sure she'd surfed the Internet in her time, and watched a few less than vanilla videos that she had stumbled across, but who hadn't? Her voice wavering she asked, "What do you mean your heritage? And I can't be your intended mate, it doesn't make any sense, you hate humans… "

Sesshomaru gave her a devastatingly lovely smile that made her breath catch. "While my father was, as you know, Toga Tashio, a dog demon, my mother was a powerful Fae whose realm of control was love. Ironic isn't it, that the scent of you in heat literally brought me to my knees." Sesshomaru paused, as he turned from her shyly. "I have a gift for you…"

Shy and the killing perfection were not to things that Kagome could easily reconcile in her mind. If this wasn't some completely fucked up trip into dream alternate reality land, than his mate radar was really off kilter. Shaking her head she shifted uncomfortably and extended her hands for the box that Sesshomaru tugged from under a nearby blanket. "What is it?"

"Open it and see… I sense that it will please you."

Kagome cautiously open the box, afraid something horrible would jump out and bite her. Her jaw literally dropped when she found her fingers tracing the smooth leather of a black collar that had a single silver buckle adorning it.

"It is imbued with a modified subduing charm similar to what controls the half-breed Inuyasha." His lip curled up in distaste as that name passed his lips, the expression looking much more familiar to Kagome than the gentle countenance he had adopted previously.

Shaking his head, a look of soft passivity fell over his features as he used his hand to gather his hair and hold it away from his head. The silver strands gleamed in the flickering light of the torches. He bared the smooth column of his neck. "Please…" he whispered.

Kagome had never felt so completely terrified, hesitant and aroused all at one time. Despite popular opinion, she wasn't totally innocent. And really, if this was a dream, it was the best one she'd had so far as it was wonderfully lucid and he was very, very pretty. There was no way this was real. Not a chance. Her opinion was only confirmed when she watched the demon use his free hand to undue his upper kimono opening the fabric so her gaze could take in his sculpted chest and deliciously taunt abs.

Kagome fingered the leather of the collar. Who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth? If she'd been tossed head first into insanity, best to go out happy.

Forgetting her ankle, Kagome walked on her knees towards the demon. She slowly extended her hand out to touch the side of his face. His skin was smoother than silk and very warm. Tracing the stripes on his cheeks she hesitated before dragging her finger across his full lips.

He felt so real. Jerking her hand back she slowly undid the collar. Hesitating she watched as his eyes met hers, his lids at half-mast. The hooded appearance of his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. Before she could allow logic and reason to tackle her away from the male who was gazing at her, she placed the collar around his neck, taking in the hitch in his breathing. Fastening it securely she gave him a hesitant grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they made my day . I promise to write more. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you have any ideas for some interesting scenarios, let me know. I am all for orphaned plot bunnies. **

Inuyasha was fuming. Crouched in a tree while awkwardly rubbing his neck, Inuyasha growled at the night sky. That bitch had given him a serious crick. He didn't understand how one female could be such a hassle. He swore, if it wasn't for the ramen and her shard detecting capabilities he'd leave her to the next half-crazed youkai bug that stomped across their path. That useless girl wouldn't last a minute without him. He was positive of that.

Eyeing Kiklyo he narrowed his eyes and thought hard. There had to be a way around getting subdued into the ground water every other day. His mate could purify shards as well. She was still technically a priestess right? Really, it was just the ramen that he really needed. It just wouldn't do to be completely cut off from his supply. He was pretty sure that he could find the shards himself it just might take longer.

Inuyasha's ears flicked back and forth as he thought. He hated thinking about stuff because it really gave him a migraine.

"Mew…"

Inuyasha looked down as Kirara scurried up the tree to his side. She latched onto his Haori sleeve and tugged.

"Let me guess, Kagome needs my help because she somehow managed to attract the only dangerous youkai in a five mile area right to her?" Inuyasha scowled.

Kirara shook her head. It was hard for a cat could to look exasperated, but she managed. As if she would leave the priestess to fight a battle alone, the thought was insulting. Tugging on his sleeve again she meowed pitifully, both from the taste of the horrible red fabric and her worry for Kagome. The human had always been especially kind to her.

Inuyasha leapt from the tree and waited for Kirara so he could follow her. Ignoring the concerned voices of their traveling companions he darted into the woods after the fire cat.

Inuyasha weaved through the branches of the forest at a truly impressive speed. He knew he should have insisted that Kagome leave the shards with him. He was going to be really pissed if she did something stupid like lose them again. How that girl could get in trouble so quickly amazed him.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt when Kirara suddenly stopped and pawed at a hole in the ground. Gazing at Inuyasha she let out a sorrowful meow.

"Fuck." Inuyasha cursed as he sniffed the air. It reeked of his brother. Oddly though, his scent dissipated within a few feet of that area. There was no real trail. He hated how that bastard could hide his scent so well.

"Kirara, get the others, I'm going west." Inuyasha spend away.

Kirara pawed the hole one more time before turning back and heading towards their camp.

From Kagome's perspective, both the rich black leather of the collar and the sheen of the silver buckle complimented Sesshomaru's beauty. It looked right, clasped around the pale column of his throat. "So… what exactly did you mean by modified?" Kagome gulped, as she sat back, striving not to touch him. Perhaps she should have asked that question before she put the collar on him. Gazing at Sesshomaru, she was shocked to find her mutinous hands wandering, and finally settling onto the flicking end of his tail that rested near her thigh. She tugged it fully onto her lap. The fur was indescribably soft and tickled her hands.

"You can of course subdue me, as you see fit. You merely need to say that word. But it also links us in such a way that I will know if you are in danger, or require me, mistress. It allows me to protect you."

"My name's Kagome." Her voice was strained with nervousness. "Please, knock off the mistress stuff, it's a little too S&M for me". Kagome hated how she could feel a blush crawling down her neck. She suddenly felt completely awkward. Focusing on his tail she watched as the wispy strands fell back into place after each stroke of her hand. It was oddly comforting. Well, until it started rubbing against her inner thigh. That was very wrong, she should get back to demanding he take her to her friends. The action and the odd heat coiling low in her belly told her otherwise though. "Stop, I really need to get back to my friends."

The tail ceased its ministrations. "You're ankle is broken, you cannot walk. You are only not writhing in pain at this moment because of the healing herbs I soaked your bandages in." Sesshomaru leaned closer. A clawed hand reached out and lifted her chin so their eyes could meet. "You would be useless to your companions. I will care for you until you can journey again. It makes no sense to endanger yourself or the others".

"I have to go."

"You must stay."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the youkai lord. He was suddenly sounding a lot more like the male she'd met before. His voice had held a note of icy finalty. Maybe this was all some outlandish ruse to gain her trust. That had to be it. He just wanted something from her. She had to test this. She was sure there was only so far she could push the stoic youkai. She was shocked he'd swallowed his pride enough this far, to help her.

"You say I cannot walk correct?"

"Yes, Kagome."

"Fine, you'll just have to carry me then! Wait on me hand and foot! If you're such a fierce protector, surely you can keep the evil's at bay while I travel." Kagome winced at the heavy sarcasm lacing her tone. Steeling herself she continued her voice gaining a shrill edge, "I am not lying about on some fur while my friends are out there probably worried sick. Plus, there's Naraku, he's after the shards too. I can't just take an extended vacation! It takes six weeks for a broken bone to heal completely!" Kagome crossed her arms and glared.

Sesshomaru eyes sparkled with a mirth that had Kagome shying back. "Agreed." His lips tilted into the faintest of smiles. "I will join your group and carry you for the six weeks. Wait on you hand and foot. I will keep evil at bay. Is there anything else you wish for, Ka-go-me?" His voice drew out the syllables of her name; his tail went back to stroking her thigh. He leaned a few inches closer until they were practically nose-to-nose.

Kagome's jaw dropped. There was no way she had walked into that.

Pulling back slowly Sesshomaru stated. "We'll depart at sunrise." His tail tugged Kagome down until she was lying next to him on the pallet. There was barely a hairs width between them.

Time moved slowly.

Kagome stared at the darkness above her. She hadn't moved an inch since she'd been pulled down. In dim light of flickering lanterns she couldn't see more than a foot or two above her. She was intensely aware of the presence beside her. It seemed to her that he had passed out immediately. He was so still. How did dog demons sleep? Apparently like the dead. She eyed him warily, her body stiff and breathing shallow. She swore she could hear her own eyelashes rustling the air when she blinked.

Moving cautiously she turned on her side and studied the dog demon's face. He looked peaceful. It was so like a male to be totally oblivious to a woman's feelings. Her anxiety was chasing her panic through her body. Wiping a sweaty palm on her side she concentrated on her own heartbeat. God, how could he sleep? It was so loud.

Kagome's eyes rested on his long silvery lashes. It was cruel that men were blessed with such things. An errant strand of moonlight hair hung across his face. Before she could stop herself, Kagome's hand was up and brushing it away. He didn't stir. Kagome huffed to herself. The collar he wore seemed to glow faintly. Brushing her hand down she touched the steel of the buckle lightly. It was warm, very warm.

Kagome felt compelled to lean forward. Her face flaming she slowly brought her face near his, gently she placed a hesitant kiss to his lips. They were as soft as a flower petal. It was such an odd thing to think of the aristocratic assassin as soft, in any way.

Pulling back she shook her head. In the morning she would order him to leave her alone. If he really had to listen to her, it would work. There was no way this could end well. Inuyasha would undoubtedly kill her for the supposed betrayal. There was no one he hated more than his brother. Naraku, would kill her for the jewel. Kagura would kill her just out of spite. Kagome was convinced the wind-witch had a thing for the demon lord.

A wry smile on her lips, Kagome snuggled up to Sesshomaru as her negative emotions dissipated. She giggled to herself. Perhaps, she had a better plan. After all, seeing how things played out could be a blast. This would really yank Inuyasha's chain. She was tired of always doing the right thing. If a girl couldn't bring home a beautiful collared man? What was the point of living

Snickering, Kagome breathed in Sesshomaru's heady scent. After all, who better to play this game with? With tenseiga, if someone got to her, at least he could raise the dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I am basking in the glow of all the great reviews. I loved the suggestions for a trip to a hot spring. So I'll make sure to put that in. I hope you all like this chapter.**

Sesshomaru's lips tilted up into a faint smirk as he felt his future mate curl up against him. It had taken a great deal of control not to move while her stare bore into him, or respond to her light kiss. He had counted the seconds to ignore the pounding of her heart and the worrisome scent of panic that tainted the air around her. Truly, if he had intended on harming her, he wouldn't have gone to the trouble of seeing to her comfort.

The human mind was a curious thing. They took offence to the strangest things and had so much difficulty assessing situations without their emotions and interpretations destroying logic. They were truly inferior to demons, by the shear will of creation. Stroking Kagome's hair he considered their differences. They were very breakable, mortal, prone to illness and disease, and for the most part, completely irrational. Which, he actually did not hold against them, he found it more irritating than anything else. After all, control over ones emotions took years to master, and they were all so young. It had taken him almost a hundred years of intense training with his father to fully master his own emotions.

It would be interesting to see how long it took his chosen female to understand he was completely serious about what he had offered her. Sesshomaru's lips twitched in mirth. Her hesitancy to place the collar on him had been very entertaining. He would certainly have to train her to not be so trusting in the future to anyone but himself. At no point did the Miko ask him where his priorities laid. Yes, he would serve her. Such a situation was pleasing to him, as it was pleasing to her. But her protection was his priority, even from herself if need be. And while being subdued had its place in pleasure, it would not do for her to prevent him from keeping her safe. He was a demon and things such as tolerating pain were a part of his very makeup. The commands laced into the collar's magic were nothing he could not overcome if he chose to.

It made him feel intoxicated at the thought of such a weak creature using him as she saw fit. It would take a lot of effort on his part for her to learn he had no limitations and to teach her to ignore her own human propriety.

Kagome murmured in her sleep. Sesshomaru entwined their limbs together, so he could better hold her.

Sesshomaru was quite lucky he had come across her during her heat. He would never of known of his match otherwise. There were some limitations to his mother's influence. While it had allowed him to be born a full dog demon, due to her natural affinity for magic and shape shifting, his access to the powers of the Fae were limited. He grimaced at the thought that he could have easily killed his mate before he had known the truth. His grip tightened on her as he tucked her under his chin.

While his past with her and the little group she traveled with had not been, friendly… he had never intentionally focused on the females, weak or young of her mismatched pack. That would have been disgraceful. It was not his fault the foolish female had insisted on jumping into battles that were not her own. Kagome certainly had a habit of being rash. He would have to do something about that to ensure her safety.

The stain on his family name could be an issue. Inuyasha had still not developed any subtly or control over his emotions, no matter how many times he attempted to train the idiot pup. As if he really needed a sword he could not use. It would not do to have an insane demon of his bloodline on a rampage. It would be humiliating. He honestly could not understand how his father had managed such a feat of irresponsibility.

Sesshomaru's own pups would be pure. His mother had access to a great deal of magic, and he was certain, that in exchange for grandchildren she would bend over backwards to assure he bred. The Fae would love Kagome; she had the sort of bright spirit they worshiped.

Sesshomaru paused the motion of his hand through Kagome's hair. He wondered if his mother had anything to do with this particular match? He wouldn't put it past her. While he cared deeply for her, she was certainly meddlesome. He could never know anything for certain about her. Fae were born as enigmatic as they were beautiful.

Kagome's hands wound around Sesshomaru's silver tail as she slept. He wondered what her fascination was with that particular body part. Flicking her fingers with it he shrugged internally and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. In the safety of these caverns he could rest.

Kagome felt too hot. Wriggling in her half-awake state she pushed out with her hands coming in contact with something smooth and hard. She experimentally ran her hands up and down it. It was the source of the heat. Blinking and she wearily opened her eyes. That was a rather lovely chest her hands were stroking.

Kagome yelped and probably would have jumped off the pallet were it not for the arms holding her. Her own legs were entwined with Sesshomaru's and, was that a tail snaking around her body? It was brushing up and down her spine in what she imagined, was supposed to be a comforting motion. Her face was burning red by this point. "Sesshomaru?" She wasn't sure how to get his attention. There wasn't really anywhere safe to be poking him. Her eyes trailed down his lithe frame. The shirt he wore last night was gone, and his lower half was below a blanket. Was he naked? Was it humanly possible to get any redder?

"Kagome… would you like me to remove the blanket?"

Kagome froze, raising her eyes from his abs up to meet a pair of amber eyes sparkling with mirth. His tail was making a circular motion on the base of her spine. One hand was behind her head while the other was resting on her hip. She really should move her legs, and make him move.

"I need to use the bathroom!" Kagome blurted out. Ok, now she felt like dying of embarrassment. She felt very uncomfortable remembering exactly how she had ended up in this predicament. Stupid demon and his superior sense of smell

"Of course…"

Before Kagome could protest they were both out of the bed and she was in his arms clinging to his neck. His stride was swift and he quickly carried her outside into the surrounding wilderness. The area was high in the mountains and with that came a sharp chill to the air. Kagome's eyes took in the scenery with surprise. The cave system they were in was hidden behind a waterfall. Looking back, she couldn't even discern where they had emerged from, but there had to be an outcropping of cliffs somewhere for they were still dry.

"The water prevents youkai from scenting those in the caves. It is a prime spot for a safe den."

Kagome blinked up at Sesshomaru as he gently helped her stand. He stared at her. She fidgeted. "Um, could you go?" She made a shooing motion with her hand. There was no way she was just going to go here. She had enough problems in public bathrooms where other people might hear for crying out loud.

"It is unsafe to leave you. And you are injured."

Kami, he looked totally serious. She hopped away from him a few feet, careful of not putting pressure on her bad foot. "Look, I'm just dandy, could you please go?" She hated whining but her bladder was protesting painfully.

"I will turn if it pleases you." Sesshomaru spun on the spot, his silver hair flicking around him with the speed of his motion. He didn't understand humans and their embarrassment over natural bodily functions.

Kagome grumbled and hopped around and behind a nearby tree. This was ridiculous. She glared at a pebble, while blushing and trying to go as quietly as possible. Damn it, gross. She needed to get to the well. Her friends would just have to wait, some things were more important. Eyeing the ground she shook her head. Cleaning up as best as possible with some leaves she felt like crying. She needed a bath desperately, and a change of clothes. And god, would a friggin' tampon be so much to ask for. Being female was more trouble than it was worth.

Hopping back out from behind a tree, it was time to put the mighty submissive Sesshomaru through his paces. If she was in a bad mood and embarrassed beyond belief, god help him, he was going to suffer for it. No more sulking. "Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, Kagome."

He had the nerve to arch a fine silver eyebrow at her. Her eye twitched. "I need a bath before we leave! Where are the nearest hot springs?"

"They are within the caverns."

"Fine, I want to go there. And I need some clean clothes."

"Hn…"

Once again Kagome found herself in the youkai lord's arms watching the scenery pass by in a blur. It felt like less than a minute had passed since she was standing, steaming in the forest, and now she was placed on a ledge near a beautiful underground hot spring. She was going to get a serious case of vertigo if he kept this up.

"I will gather some clothes for your use."

Kagome spluttered. She swore he just poofed, he was gone so fast. Eyeing the cavern warily she wiggled out of her clothes. Her school uniform was done for. There was no way her mother would be able to get the stains of dirt and blood out of it.

Hobbling on the rock nude Kagome groaned. How the hell was she supposed to bathe with her foot bandaged? Plopping back down she attempted to wriggle out of the bandage. It was done up with some sort of intricate knot. Maybe she could just get it wet? Who knows what kind of herbs he had in it though… maybe they didn't react well when steamed?

"Kagome, do you need assistance?"

"Holy hell…. Sit! Down! Submit! Hentai!"

Kagome's arms flew around her bust as she shouted and watched as Sesshomaru was pulled into a low bowing position on the ground. The items he had been carrying scattered to the ground. A bundle of clothes, and some small, unmarked containers tumbled along the stone floor.

"This Sesshomaru is merely offering to help you with your bandage and bath". His voice sounded strained from his position. "There is no reason to be so distressed. Do human mates not care for each other injuries and groom one another?"

"We're not mates! You can just go around sneaking up on people when they're naked!" Kagome grabbed her uniform and draped it over her form glaring at the youkai.

"I assure you Kagome, I was not sneaking. Did you truly think it would take me more than a moment to fetch what you requested?"

Sighing, Kagome suddenly felt very childish. What was he supposed to think? She'd been sitting in his bathing chamber butt naked. "Fine, you can help, but no peeking. Eyes on the face at all times."

"You must release me from this position Kagome."

"Really? Well… um, get up then."

Kagome watched as he stood with fluid grace. His arms and stomach were coated in a fine layer of dust from the stone floor. She felt a stab of guilt, noticing he no longer looked as immaculate as usual.

Sesshomaru gathered the fallen items before placing them on a nearby stone shelf. Carrying a few containers he set them next to Kagome before carefully picking up her foot and placing it in his lap. Using a claw he sliced the bandage away from her foot.

"I will rewrap your ankle after your bath. I did not know humans bathed so frequently, or I would have made it waterproof the first time."

"Oh… It's more of a quirk, with me. Just love to bathe." Kagome winced, her voice sounded a bit to high. She watched as Sesshomaru shed his pants before slipping into the steaming water. She blinked very slowly at the glimpse she caught of his muscular backside.

"Hn…"

Sesshomaru approached her slowly, slipping through the water like some sort of silvery serpent. As she requested, his eyes remained locked with hers. Even when he tugged her soiled uniform away and slid her into the soothing water. His eyes stayed locked on her face, throughout his gentle cleansing of her hair, and as he dragged a cleaning rag over her body.

Kagome battled to keep her breath steady as his clawed hands slid the cloth up and down her back, over her stomach and across her breasts. There was nothing sexual in his actions. He was behaving himself, never lingering too long in one place, using a methodical gentleness. Sensual was wide open though as the shivers up and down her spine were attesting too.

Biting her tongue, Kagome willed herself not to say anything to break the sultry silence that surrounded them. She was grateful for the heat of the spring, as her entire body was flushed, so it kept her from worrying that her flaming face was giving her away. It was probably also good that her quivering knees were beneath the water.

Kagome studied his eyes as his hands moved over her. They were not solid amber, as she once thought. The outer ring was a deep gold, flowing into a pale ochre before transiting into rich amber. There were also the smallest specks of ruby hugging his pupil. Kagome's breath was becoming difficult to pull into her lungs.

"Are you well Kagome?" Sesshomaru rested his hand against Kagome's throat, his thumb stroking her pulse. He could see it jumping beneath her damp skin.

Kagome's mouth felt very dry, despite the sweltering humidity of the cavern. "Fine…" She managed to croak.

"Very well, I will bathe before helping you dress."

Kagome almost went under the water in surprise when he released his grip and backed away. She watched as he lathered the cloth in his hands, using some rich smelling soap from one of the containers he'd brought. She watched as he raised a soapy hand and slid it down his own chest over his stomach and back up again. Up and down his hands went, over his arms, and down below the water.

Kagome watched as an errant bubble slid down over his abs, past his navel, before floating off into the water. Turning, Sesshomaru tugged his hair to his front, lathering it. She watched the play of muscles in his broad back, slick with lingering liquid. She almost swallowed her own tongue when he bent over to rinse his hair in the water. Standing again he turned to her, his hair half covering his exquisite frame. It poured down his body like mercury. His eyes were predatory as he gazed at her.

Kami help her.


	4. Chapter 4

**These reviews are getting seriously addicting! Thanks for all the kind words. To ****TheRyu, have a virtual tissue for that nosebleed lol. Just toss any ideas you may have at me ;) Hentai power!**

Sesshomaru eyed the flushed Miko, a seductive smile curling over his lips. Licking a drop of moisture that was making its way past his mouth he smirked as Kagome's heart rate doubled. While he kept his gaze to her face as she'd instructed, he watched as her eyes flicked over his form, at a truly impressive speed. It was humorous that she hadn't yet realized that he would, nay, could only follow her exact verbal instructions, no more, no less.

Kagome's pupils had dilated so much that her normally sapphire eyes looked like twin pools of darkness. Sesshomaru wondered how long it would be before she would start acting on her dominant nature and demand his service. Though, the Taiyouki had to admit, teasing her was enjoyable.

Sesshomaru trapped Kagome's eyes with his own, walking towards her slowly. Stretching languidly as he approached, he glided up to her and tilted his head to the side. "Have you enjoyed the hot spring enough for one day Kagome?"

Nodding mutely Kagome felt her poor brain misfiring as she tried to think of something to say. Another drop of water dripped down his face, along his cheek and past his mouth. His tongue flicked out capturing the moisture before it got to far. Kagome watched the small, pink appendage with fascination. His lips were moist with the action and glimmered faintly. Sesshomaru gave her a beautiful smile with just enough width so she could admire his sharp white fangs.

Yes, that did it, Sesshomaru thought. Kagome now looked like she was about to faint in the water. He chuckled lightly. "We should leave the springs Kagome, your ankle should not stay unbound for to long."

"My ankle?" Kagome was back to eyeing Sesshomaru's body. His silver hair was pooled in the water, floating around his hips like slivers of moonlight.

Sesshomaru sighed. He picked the Miko up ignoring her eep of protest and took them book from the water. Wrapping her in one of the towels from a nearby shelf he supported the majority of her weight while he rubbed her vigorously with the bath sheet.

Kagome's brain was still trying to catch up with the past few moments. One minute she was in the water, watching gentle waves swirl Sesshomaru's hair in the hot spring, now she was sort of dry. And, that towel was rubbing where? "Whoa! What the hell? For the love of all that's mighty, freeze mister!"

Sesshomaru's hands halted in a rather compromising position with one hand between her legs, the other resting on her bottom.

"I'll take it from here," Kagome's voice was surprisingly steady. Oh, she would probably be mortified later, but right now, there was only so much a girl could take before she spontaneously combusted. "You go, dry yourself, dress, and then you can bandage my ankle." Kagome batted him away, taking the towel from him in a swipe. Binding it tightly around her body she backed away awkwardly making an unsteady beeline for the clothes he'd brought.

Kagome steadied herself against one of the stone shelves in the cavern while muttering to herself. "Damn dog demons with pretty hair, going around feeling people up… what's with that damn collar anyway… talk about an open interpretation of simple instructions…" Kagome finished drying herself off, and struggled into the simple silk kimono he'd brought for her. At least he'd have thought to bring some simple slips of cloth. That would have to do until she returned to the future. Grabbing a brush from the shelf she tugged it through her hair. "Who's he think he is anyways? Oh look at me stretch, let me flex for you…fetish driven pervert."

Sesshomaru's lips were twitching. It was very hard not to laugh at his Miko's commentary. He was the fetish driven pervert? Who's mind and deepest desires did she think he was reading? For one thing, he never wore black, yet here he was, decked out in head to toe black silk and leather, wearing a subduing collar, showing a lot more skin than usual. Sometimes his Fae heritage really came back to bite him in the ass. Well, at least it would until she got around to things and did that for him.

Smile wide and fangs flashing Sesshomaru picked up the startled Miko and swiftly carried her back to the main den, ignoring her curses. How long would it take for her to realize he only did what she allowed? Silly human. Perhaps he would have to explain a few things?

Setting her back on the furs of the pallet he gathered new bandages, oil and salve. Kagome sat on the pallet pouting as he knelt next to her.

"I am going to bandage your foot, than massage the muscles of your leg to prevent cramping and additional discomfort."

Rubbing her stomach Kagome ignored the demon, her stomach rolling. "You know, you could warn me before carting me around at light speed, all this sudden movement is making me nauseous…"

"I could… but once again Kagome, you seem to forget that I am just following your instructions…" Sesshomaru pushed up her kimono so her long legs were splayed before him. He bandaged her foot swiftly before opening the small bottle of sandalwood oil he'd brought. Placing an oiled hand on her calf, he smoothed it up and down her leg. Sesshomaru dropped a kiss on her knee, before running his hand over it. He whispered, "You're going to have to be more a lot more… specific." His low voice caressed the last word.

Blinking at the demon Kagome tossed his words back and forth in her mind. It was, difficult to concentrate with his strong hands rubbing up and down her leg. She liked how his pale as snow fingers contrasted against her tanned legs. His movements were actually soothing on her aching leg. "What did you put in those bandages? You'd think a broken bone would be more painful…"

"I am uncertain as to the exact ingredients Kagome… my mother provides me with medicine for the humans within my care, such as my ward. As I said, the Fae are adept with magic. They are also notable healers."

Nodding dumbly Kagome blushed as his hands worked up to her thigh, massaging the flesh in wide sweeping motions. "That feels really good… Thanks…"

"It's my pleasure. Would you like me to continue?" Sesshomaru motioned to her uninjured left leg.

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble". Kagome smiled at the youkai, as she thought that, perhaps this weird twist in reality wouldn't be so bad after all.

Sesshomaru spent a lot of time working the kinks out of her foot. It felt marvelous to the Miko. His hands were strong and his actions precise. Sweeping his thumbs back and forth, deep into the arch of her foot made her lean back her elbows and hmmm in pleasure. As he moved up her calf, Sesshomaru ran his nails lightly over the skin, before alternating to kneading her flesh with the palms of his hands. The variety of motions sent shivers up Kagome's spine, especially when he started sweeping his claws in a teasing manner over her inner thigh.

Eyes half closed Kagome gazed at the Taiyouki as he finished his sweeping motions. She blinked in shock when he leaned forward against her arched leg and placed his cheek against her inner thigh while looking up at her, his eyes glowing the color of sun lit honey. "Is there anything else you need Kagome?" His voice was a deep, and rich. He used his free hand to lightly trace circles in steadily upward strokes from her calf, to her thigh and down again. Up again. Down again.

Frozen under his intense stare Kagome turned from a light pink, into a brilliant shade of red. She pulled away from Sesshomaru, scurrying back up the pallet and away from the now still youkai. "Hentai!"

Sesshomaru was too controlled a creature to actually roll his eyes, but it had been a very long time since he'd last had the urge. His chosen female was indeed frustrating and confusing. He could certainly scent her desire. What was the problem? Lowering his head to the pallet he murmured, "I apologize Kagome… I was merely reacting to the intensity of your scent."

Gaping like a goldfish Kagome's internal dialogue swore a blue streak that would have had Inuyasha blushing. Her scent? Damn dogs… Kagome's eyes swept over Sesshomaru's bowed form. She was flushed with anger and embarrassment now. "Who do you think you are? You can just go from, I'm going to kill you, to let me take you to my secret den to be your pleasure slave? What the hell! Are you bi-polar or something?" Sesshomaru's kept his head down, at least in this position she could not see his lips twitch into a grin.

Kagome walked on her knees across the pallet, her voice rising as she got closer. "What is it with males? One second your all 'inferior' human, or girl, whatever…useless wench…or groping people… then you're all like I'm sorry, forgive me. Oh, I apologize for taking a mile when you gave an inch! Oh, I'm sorry for wrecking your life!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow arched, though she couldn't see it. Was she talking about him?

"You can't just go kidnapping people than strut around them naked! You can't just go offering strangers… services!" She shook her fist at him. "I don't care how good looking you are!" Kagome huffed. She started waving her finger in the direction of the prone youkai.

Well, Sesshomaru thought with a smirk, at least some of her dialogue was about him. At least she found him attractive. He jerked a bit when he felt a small fist grab a length of his hair and tug hard. She didn't? He could barely restrain himself and he growled in pleasure at the sharp jab through his scalp. He licked his lips in anticipation of another stab of pain, however how mild.

Kagome fell backward as though she'd been struck. Had Sesshomaru just growled at her? Crap, she was dead. Her eyes tightly shut she waited for the blow. She promised the gods she would learn to control her temper if she survived this, and cursed them at the same time for making her so bloody hormonal.

Long seconds passed. Kagome cracked an eye open. Sesshomaru was still on the bed, kneeling in the exact same position she'd left him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that! I don't know what I was thinking… Are you ok?" Kagome's voice was too fast. She twisted her hands in her lap.

"This Sesshomaru is fine. You may continue to punish me in whichever way you see fit. It is not my place to take liberties with your person without permission…" Sesshomaru's voice was husky as he spoke.

"You growled at me… aren't you mad?"

Sesshomaru mumbled something into the bedding.

"Look up, I can't hear you."

Sesshomaru tilted his head up catching Kagome's eyes with his own. She took in a sharp breath. They were tinged with red. "Do not worry Kagome. I do not injure easily," his voice trailed off, "I doubt you could truly harm me even if you were to try your very hardest…"

There was something in Sesshomaru's eyes that made Kagome very uncomfortable. She shifted where she was sitting trying to relieve some of the pressure building in her lower half.

"I growled because I found your action…pleasurable…"

Kagome gulped. She had not been expecting that. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach. This situation was completely out of hand. Sesshomaru was crazy if he thought she'd purposely hurt him again!

Sesshomaru smelt her trepidation hanging in the air. This was not going as he'd hoped. He was going to have to put a lot of work into getting this human to trust him and her own impulses. "May I move Kagome?"

"Oh yes, of course, I didn't mean for you to stay down there… sorry."

"You need not apologize Kagome, I was at fault in the first place." Sesshomaru sat in front of Kagome mimicking her position. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he could better sense where her thoughts were taking her. He smiled, ah! "Kagome…" She met his eyes. "This is not about pain, this is about control. You need not feel disturbed by your desire for it." He watched as she opened her mouth to protest… he kissed her, swallowing her protests.

The heat of Sesshomaru's mouth on her own engulfed Kagome. He tasted like deliciously warm spices. His tongue toyed with Kagome's coaxing her to kiss him back. Kagome reared back sharply and slapped him. "Submit!" He crashed to the pallet. "If you want someone in control fine! You are never to kiss me without my permission! I barely know you! Bastard" Kagome slapped the back of his head as he kneeled. How dare he? It was bad enough her first kiss was wasted on Inuyasha, but to have her brother do that when she swore her next would be for love! She slapped him once more for good measure. "Take me back to my group! I don't want to be here and play your sick little games!"

Sesshomaru's grinned into the pallet. Oh… she was so fiery… it felt wonderful to have that petite girl directing her delicate rage at him. He was going to enjoy their journey immensely. Sesshomaru's head was stinging. She had unknowingly put a bit of purifying energy in that last slap and he bit his tongue to stop from moaning. It would probably drive away her lovely anger if she heard it. He would take her to back to her pack, but he would stay. It would take some time, but she would undoubtedly learn the pleasures of what he was offering.


End file.
